


take me home, i don't want to be alone tonight

by officialemblem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ive never written anything before, M/M, also i probably overuse commas, im not sure of what else im supposed to put here, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialemblem/pseuds/officialemblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the funny thing about said puzzles, louis found, was that the little cubes and stars and complicated pretty wooden things were a lot like people. groups of people, mostly. wooden puzzles were a lot like friendship. </p><p>or the story of how two former best friends who were always a little gay end up going overboard on the gay and somehow end up dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me home, i don't want to be alone tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything so thanks to anyone who read this because it's probably total shit if im being honest with myself but it was fun to write so I did it anyways also this title was taken from the song cross my heart by marianas trench (a+ song in my opinion if you haven't heard it you should definitely take a listen)

so for christmas a few years back louis had gotten a rectangular wooden box. not just a box, mind you, a box full of wooden puzzles. the cool looking kind that people keep on their tables in their living rooms and use to impress people by solving like, "oh, you want to know how it's put together? let me show you!" the funny thing about said puzzles, louis found, was that the little cubes and stars and complicated pretty wooden things were a lot like people. groups of people, mostly. wooden puzzles were a lot like friendship. they looked really beautiful when they were put together and yet they still looked simple. easy. but then if you pulled on the opposite sides just right the entire thing could collapse. the thing that had, at once, seemed so simple and easy very quickly turned into nothing but a lot of pieces of wood. complicated. broken. separated. all it took was one twist or pull and everything fell to pieces. puzzles, much like friendship, louis found, were much more fun when they were put together.

you see, since around year 5 louis had been the closest of friends with a younger boy named harry styles. by closest of friends i mean closest of friends. they shared everything with each other. told each other just about  
everything. except for the fact that both of them were madly in love with each other. cliché, louis was aware, but it was entirely unavoidable. the issue lay in the fact that neither boy was totally sure of what the other boy was thinking. this led to tension, which led to arguments, which led to the fight. when two opposite sides of a puzzle are secure, the entire puzzle is secure, but as soon as those opposite pieces are pulled away from each other, the entire puzzle crumbles. that was basically what happened. louis, harry, zayn, niall, and liam fell apart. they chose sides. louis or harry? there was no in between. no one but the two knew what the cause of their split had been, the rest just knew that it had happened. that was probably an issue too; if no one knew the cause, how could anyone even attempt to fix it? but no matter the cause, the split had happened. zayn took to harry's side while niall and liam took to louis'. there was no bitter feuding or hatred, it was more longing and sadness, and more obviously, a lack of a way to bring both sides back together. 

harry confided in zayn, not that he had much of a choice of who to confide in. they ordered chinese and ate as harry explained everything. zayn listened calmly through it all, nodding where it was necessary and giving harry a sympathetic look when he got to the "unrequited love" part of the story. but near the end he mostly just seemed confused. "I just don't understand" zayn said, shoveling fried rice into his mouth, "if you both like each other, why didn't you just get together?" "jesus" harry replied, running his hands through his hair and rubbing his face, "it's not that simple. what if I read too much into it? what if louis doesn't even like me and I try to make a move and I get rejected?" zayn scoffed, "harry i hate to break it to you mate, but the lads and i have been waiting ages for you and louis to get together. thought it would happen sooner than this, to be honest." harry nearly choked, "well then fuck it" he answered, stabbing his chopsticks into his food, "how are we gonna do this?" 

louis, on the other hand, had a choice. liam or niall. at the beginning liam had seemed like the better choice. he was more responsible and would be mostly, if not fully, honest. more importantly, he would probably give sound advice on what louis should do. but thinking about it, niall, while not the most responsible, was sure to be honest with him. the problem lay in whether his advice would be anywhere near useful. in the end louis chose the boy who he figured would give him the most honest answers, and fortunately or unfortunately, he was about to find out, that boy was niall. louis did the same as harry, he invited niall to some bar and told him everything. most of the time, louis wasn't sure that niall was even listening to anything he was saying, but when he finished talking, niall looked up at him. "mate," he said, taking a sip of some beer that louis didn't know he ordered, "you do realize that harry is just as, if not more, into you than you are into him, right?" louis rolled his eyes, "how would you know that?" niall took another sip before answering, "you know that the lads and i, minus you and harry, are still mates, right? we still talk. harry literally had nearly this exact same conversation with zayn last night." louis closed his eyes for a second, trying to think, to decide what to do, "oh god" he answered as he opened his eyes again, "fine, what am i going to do?" 

as soon as both boys were sure that they wanted to do something, the only issue lie in the fact that both of them had no idea what to do. it's a bit difficult to call up a friend you're fighting with and say, "hey I think we were fighting because i sort of like you as not a friend like I want to suck your dick and stuff and I was just wondering if you might feel the same way too?" so zayn and niall took things into their own hands. zayn called harry while niall called louis and they both said that they were going to have a strategy meeting on what to do. niall claimed that it would be all of the lads minus harry and zayn claimed that it would be all of the lads minus louis. the meeting was set for friday at 7, which gave the rest of the boys roughly 2 days to figure out how to make sure that harry and louis ended up together. 

when friday came around harry was early and louis was late, as usual. as soon as harry had arrived zayn had led him back into a room to get some paper, a room which he had then closed and locked the door to. "sorry mate," he yelled through the door, "you'll thank us later." a few minutes later the banging on the door stopped as harry accepted the fact that he would just have to wait it out and sat himself in the farthest corner from the door. louis arrived around 20 minutes later, only to be led by liam to the same room where harry was being held captive. he too was pushed into the room and had the door closed and locked behind him. "what the FUCK" louis yelled, banging on the door, "I hope you know that you're all total twats!" after a few minutes though, he gave up on banging on the door and resigned to just leaning against it and soon after a plate with two cookies was passed underneath it. louis laughed. "haz, you want one?" harry nodded, a small smile on his face. he stood and walked over to the door and then took a cookie. "well" he said through chews, "this is fun." louis laughed, "I should've known they would do this, 'strategy meeting' my ass." harry paused for a second, "they told you it was a strategy meeting? what for?" louis blushed, "for um" he took a bite of his cookie, "we were going to um" another bite, "try to figure out if maybe you like me...?" then harry giggled, an actual full blown 18 year old boy giggling, "me too." louis looked up at him questioningly, "so is that a yes? you like me as much as I like you?" harry laughed, "probably more."


End file.
